Gaian
Gaians are a robot race that start with a metal body that can be upgraded. They have no hair and pure yellow or gray eyes, as well as a tan brown or bluish grey head Racial Abilities * Mechanical Body - Gaians spawn with a metal body which makes them spawn with 115 health instead of the default 100. This allows them to get upgrades from the engineer but can't buy armor. * Over Heat - If you have a high temperature to the point where your arms have a sparking particle effect on them, your punches will do extra damage. * Repair - Enter a crouching animation, you will quickly gain health back. During this animation, you cannot attack. Repairing gets faster the more days you have (caps after 30-40 days). * Oil for Blood- Gains are not able to have a food bar until they gain their second upgrade. This means they can't passively heal like other races. They also can't become vampires or get fed on by a vampire. * Robot Anatomy- Your legs are harder to break but if you get any injuries, you have to go to the engineer to get it fixed. It will cost 30 silver to fix all injuries. * Iron Body - A passive ability monks have. This will make you take no chip damage from blocking with your fists. * 'Lightning Affinity '- Deal 1.5x more damage with lightning spells. * 'Slash Weapon Resistance - '''Gaians get a passive 25% slash resistance against swords, daggers, and spears. * '''Robot Mind '- Gaians are immune to mental diseases but not mind attacks. They can only get insanity from combat logging. * '''Poison Immunity - '''Can't get poisoned. Pseudo Progression * Gaians have two upgrades they can buy from the engineer. The first upgrade gives a high hp boost and some cold resistance for 200 silver. The second upgrade gives you a passive repair function that allows you to passively heal, but with a slightly slower health regen for 400 silver. This also gives you an infinite hunger bar when you buy it. Notes * If a Gaian goes church knight or deep knight, they will get the church knight and deep knight armors. Same for spider cloak and uber armors. * The color of your upgraded armor is based on if you were chaotic or orderly when you got the armor. * They can dye their mechanical pieces at Flowerlight Town. * You can charge mana while repairing. * Bone Grow Potions still work when Gaians have broken parts. * They cannot change their face at a Therapist. Instead, they talk back at you "Do you even have feelings?" * Gaians are not required to get a mechanical arm for shinobi, as they are made of metal. * Gaians can use phoenix feathers but the regen for them is super slow. * Using leg breaker on a Gaian that's blocking will give you the leg injury. FreshGaian.png FreshGaian.png|Base Stage Category:Race Category:Races